Clash of the Rich and the Magical
by McMagicG12
Summary: Yet another Crossover, this time, an Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club. After finishing the Jewel and defeating Naraku, Kagome goes through the well to find old friends in the new area, and goes to a new school, hoping to escape absents, finding ..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.

AN: I think that this is a really good crossover that is not done nearly enough, so here is my rendition of an Ouran/Inuyasha crossover. One note that I would like to mention to the reader is that I know that in Japan, names go Last then first, but it's just a little easier on me if I write it the American way, AKA First then last, but if I switch back and forth a bit, please don't curse me to eternity in the inferno, it's an accident. Now, I hope you enjoy my rendition of the very rare Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover.

I had an epiphany while I was writing this chapter, and wanted to ask. Has anyone ever seen a teacher or adult in Ouran Academy?? I can't remember ever seeing one besides Tamaki's father.

Please see my profile to find the comparison I made between Ouran High School Host Club and Harry Potter, neither of which I own. Anyway, I hope you like it and I am working on the second chapter.

Ages:

- Sesshomaru Taisho's Family

Arai Not the Arai with a crush on Haruhi and Ryo- Human equivalent of 5

Yuka and Yura- Human equivalent of 15

Rin- Human equivalent of 24

Sesshomaru- Human equivalent of 27

- Host Club Members

Haruhi and Kagome- 16

Hikaru and Kaoru- 16 ½

Tamaki and Kyouya- 17

Umehito Nekozawa- 17

Mori and Hunny SP- 18

Chapter One

Kagome stepped out of the car, glaring at a smirking Sesshomaru. He looked as though he had just been handed a new arm, the Tetsusaiga, and Naraku's heart, all in one. Well, he did have a new arm, which he used to pull her into a quick brotherly hug before she could escape his clutches. Kagome squirmed, and once she was free, she huffed and growled lightly, her brown eyes flashing gold as she straightened the light blue blazer and picked up her case. Sesshomaru simply chuckled at her, watching her dust herself off, removing what she called 'terrible Fluffy germs' and 'dangerous Sesshy bacteria'.

As soon as she slammed the door, and tucked her braid under her baseball cap, she scanned the campus. All the other girls that she saw at Ouran Academy were dressed in their uniforms of yellow gowns with a skirt that made a poofing noise when they sat. When Sesshomaru had seen it, he'd decided to bring Kagome both the yellow gown and the men's blue suit, so she could have a choice. When she chose the suit, he decided to call her Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, so that she would be treated well. He'd found during his brief visits to Ouran Academy that they truly did care about which family someone came from. He made sure that the teachers would not call her anything that was gender-specific as well, so that the students would have to guess which gender she was.

Kagome walked straight to the office, having been there before, and passed hundreds of students. The girls stared at her, wondering if she was who they thought she was, and the boys just sent curious glances her way, but nobody really was interested enough to ask any questions. She nodded in greeting either way and got her schedule, heading for the freshman class she had been assigned to. As she walked through the halls, she thought back to the 'conclusion' to her Feudal Fairytale.

Ever since she finished the Jewel, and defeated Naraku, she had realized that she couldn't stay at her old school because she had skipped way too much. They had decided to wish that the group could have reincarnations in the future, so that Kagome wouldn't be totally alone, and they would still have her memories, but Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin declined.

As soon as she'd gotten out of the well, a human man had helped her out, with a smile. She hugged him, happy to see Miroku again, but not happy when one of his old traits came up. She glared at him and he smiled, sheepishly rubbing the slap mark. Apparently, when they'd gotten their memories back, basically as soon as Kagome had left for the Feudal Era the last time, and they'd come to her house, telling her different things about their new lives.

Sango's family had not died, and Kohaku was now a boy in love with the game of soccer. Miroku's family had also not died, and he had a little sister on the way, who was to be named Koharu in honor of the young girl, but Mushin's reincarnation was his uncle. Inuyasha and Shippou were apparently now siblings, both as much demon as they were when she left, after having treated each other family after she wasn't in their lives anymore. Their parent's were Inuyasha's, but Shippou's parents were their aunt and uncle. Everyone was basically the same age as they were when she left, with the exception of Shippou. It had taken Kagome an extra minute to recognize him, seeing as he was now a redheaded 15-year-old with Miroku's charm and Inuyasha's strength, who seemed to attract girls everywhere he went.

The next surprise came that evening when Kagome started sealing the well. She placed sutras on each side, but was confused to find a note sitting in the bottom. Having made sure she wouldn't fall through, she leaned down to pick it up. Reading it, she followed the instructions, going to the coffee house on the corner. There, in a booth in the back, sat Sesshomaru. He really hadn't aged much, and was calmly watching her, sipping his drink.

When Sesshomaru had realized that Kagome was suffering scholastically in the modern age, he decided that he needed to get her to change schools. That night, they filled out the application together for Ouran Academy, and Sesshomaru used his influence through Taisho Co. to help her. Taisho Co. was something that Sesshomaru had started, after figuring out that Kagome was from the modern age, and realizing that as the man considered to be her older brother, he would need to be there for her. He had used an idea that she gave him, so that day, he told her everything about the company.

According to what he had said to her, she was his main successor, and owned 35 of the business already, with the other 65 when she turned 21. She could choose a partner to own less than half, but that would be occur at a later date. The next day, Sesshomaru called a press conference to tell the world that he had chosen his successor for Taisho Co. When he'd said that it wasn't any of his children, the reporters went nuts, immediately jumping on the opportunity for a scoop, and asking why Sesshomaru had given the company to a stranger instead of his children.

Instead of ignoring all the questions, like he would have five hundred years ago, as he used to consider them insignificant, annoying beings, Sesshomaru calmly explained that there was a separate company that was completely designed for his children. At this, the reporters had just started bombarding the man with questions about his successor. He said nothing, saying that they would find out when the successor chose to be announced.

Going back to the car, Sesshomaru drove Kagome to his house, which was so large, Kagome thought it was like a castle. Sesshomaru simply clucked his tongue, saying that it's nothing compared to his old castle. Showing the young girl in, he'd taken her to his family room. When she'd looked around, she immediately recognized Rin, and wasn't surprised to see that the girl had grown up to a beautiful young woman, who had been given demon blood to slow her aging significantly, and had later married Sesshomaru. She'd always known the girl had a crush on him, but she was surprised to see that they already had two sets of twins.

The first pair were two girls, each fifteen years old, Yuka and Yura. Yuka seemed shy with amazing artistic talents, but like a fun loving person, and Yura was completely open with her ideas, being creative in both writing and music. The second set were two entirely mischievous young boys, who were about five years old. Arai and Ryo loved to draw, but one was a little more out going. They reminded her of younger Shippou's. Both sets of twins were identical and loved to switch. All four had quickly taken to Kagome, happy to finally meet the miko with some demon blood that their father talked about so much, but before Arai and Ryo could jump on her, out came Inuyasha, his bowl of ramen half way down his throat as he walked out. Apparently he only came over to visit his nieces and nephews, and to eat ramen with Ryo and Yuka, who had inherited a love for the noodles. He'd remembered the anger he held for Sesshomaru and simply held onto it, glaring at the man on his way out, nodding to her and slamming the door behind him.

She walked into the classroom, shaking herself out of her deep thoughts, and scanned her surroundings, seeing that the teacher wasn't there, realizing that she still had about twenty minutes, and the entirety of the class was circled around three students. Looking closer, Kagome found there to be two red-haired boys, probably twins, standing by their desks, and a brunette boy, sitting comfortably and speaking to some people quietly. Kagome's eyes widened and she walked over to the desk, sitting her bag on the seat in front of the boy. She walked over silently, excusing herself for interrupting and looking the boy in the eyes.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi's eyes widened significantly, and she launched herself into Kagome's arms. The room seemed to stop breathing for a split second as Haruhi almost toppled the new student.

Kagome almost fell, but caught herself on the desk, laughing, "It really is you, isn't it, Haru?" The faces of the two split into an identical grin as Hikaru and Kaoru looked over the two brunettes. They were the same height and build, with light brown eyes, but Haruhi had short dark brown hair and darker eyes, while the new student had presumably dark hair, hidden by a dark cap, and eyes that flickered more golden then brown.

"Kago Higurashi, it's really good to see you." Haruhi smiled, but curiosity got the better of her, so her question popped out of her mouth. "So, what are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, dearest cousin, first of all, we need to speak about what you call me, as my name has changed. Next, I needed to go to a new school, and I happened to find this one, but I think I should have scanned the last names of the students who go here, for my eye would have been caught by a Fujioka, and I would have known my big cousin was here waiting for me."

Haruhi was about to say something when Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted, walking over, followed by their female entourage, "So, Haruhi is your older cousin, Higurashi-san?" Kagome nodded, watching the two warily. They reminded her too much of Shippou, their eyes flashing with mischief.

"Yes, but not by much. Haruhi was born exactly twenty-seven minutes before me, in the same room. Our family considers us like twins, but everyone has always considered Haruhi to act more maturely, so I call Haruhi my big cousin." They nodded in understanding, then reached out, smiling as they pulled Haruhi into a red-haired sandwich,

"Well, I am Hikaru and I am Kaoru." They spoke in unison, gesturing towards themselves in turn, and giving Cheshire-like smiles before leaning their heads into Haruhi's shoulders, "Haruhi is ours." The female part of the audience gasped for the second time, whispering how amazing it was that Haruhi was like a twin, and slightly jealous about her being in the middle of a twin sandwich. A couple of the girls noticed her eyes were a little like the fan-girl dream, Sesshomaru Taisho, and all of them whispered excitedly. Kagome's eyebrow rose slightly in a completely Sesshomaru-like manner, while Haruhi just sighed and rolled her eyes lightly.

Kagome snickered, "Oh, really?", and put out her hand to Haruhi. The older cousin reached out and pulled herself out of the grip of the twins with Kagome's help, stopping in front of Kagome, smiling her thanks. Kagome chuckled and hugged her cousin again before gesturing for them to take a walk around the classroom to catch up on old times, Haruhi following her. The red headed twins sighed and looked distraught, and immediately fell into their twin-cest routine; Hikaru got upset over the loss of Haruhi, and Kaoru teared up, asking him if he truly liked the younger student better, with Hikaru ultimately reassuring him, saying that Kaoru was the only twin he would ever need.

"So, Haruhi, how long has it been since we last spoke? It feels like forever." Kagome sighed dramatically, sitting down on the windowsill and staring pensively out the window, her eyes darting to Haruhi, filled with mischief.

Haruhi laughed, watching her younger cousin, "It's been a year since we've spoken, probably because we both had a lot going on last year, you with your mysterious illnesses last year," she gave Kagome a pointed look that told her that she would be giving details very soon, "…and me trying to keep my grades up. It's been four years since we've seen each other, because your mom had couldn't afford to still live at the old house, especially after **it**happened." Haruhi looked sad for a moment as she thought of **it. **

Kagome patted her back and then gave her a hug, treating her like a baby and whispering for a minute, Haruhi snickering and batting lightly at her arms, but Kagome didn't let go, gesturing toward the clock. There was one minute before class started and it sounded like the teacher had dropped his keys outside, after forgetting that the classroom was unlocked. Everyone seemed to realize it at the same time that they did, and they all filed slowly into their seats, relaxing into the chairs before they began.

After they tried to focus in the most boring history and math classes Kagome had ever sat in, they walked together to their next class, having discovered that their schedules were identical. They'd laughed, deciding that they weren't meant to be separated again. After a few classes, they headed to the lunchroom, sitting together. Haruhi watched as Kagome pulled out a lunchbox similar to her own, and opened it, revealing an odd combination of gourmet and homemade foods. Her eyebrow rose and Kagome just smiled, asking if she wanted to trade like they used to. At Haruhi's nod, Kagome put the ootoro into Haruhi's box, simply mentioning that she always brought a lot, and was about to leave, when Haruhi pulled her down.

"Come on, you can't eat outside the first day." At Kagome's raised eyebrow, the older cousin snickered, "We haven't seen each other for a.. Oh, no. Here they come. I thought I had until after school." Kagome looked puzzled as Haruhi pointed out six young men coming into the cafeteria, led by Hikaru and Kaoru. Kagome squinted a little, her eyes flashing gold as she silently tapped into her demon powers to details, unnoticed by Haruhi, as she studied the students. They were all wearing the uniform, but each gave off a different air as they walked, seeming to change the uniform as they walked over. As Kagome watched the people coming in, Haruhi let out a small groan, letting her head rest on the table close to her lunch, Kagome instinctively reaching out and rubbing her back in small circles to comfort her.

The first was one who seemed to attempt to look regal, his blond hair not really helping the attempt, unruly pieces falling over his eyes. He seemed to have an air of laughter around him, his violet eyes dancing with joy, seeming to find something happy anywhere, but not appearing to be searching for depth, unlike the next boy. His dark hair seemed to be precisely messy, as though he'd refused to have anything but the perfect disaster on his head, his glasses giving his already hard eyes a sharp glint, but seeming to give off a cold air, surrounding himself in a cloud of ice.

Following him were two boys, one literally on top of the other. The one on the bottom was carrying the top, his face completely stoic and calm, yet his eyes seemed to flicker around the room, searching for something amiss, as though he had a bag of diamonds on his shoulders and was checking for potential thieves. His dark hair and eyes making it seem as though he was a shadow, simply there to hold the blonde boy up in the air. The other boy seemed a lot more juvenile, smiling and sucking a lollipop, with one of his hands lightly messing up the bigger boy's hair. He looked as though he were 10 years old or less, but gave off an air of someone with some hidden wisdom.

The all walked towards Kagome and Haruhi, the former watching curiously as they approached the table and the blonde smiled at them, Haruhi burying her head in her hands and abruptly getting up, taking Kagome's hand and allowing the younger student to grab their things as they walked outside. The blonde seemed surprised as he turned back to the group and said some quick words before the entire entourage followed the two brunettes outside. As they sat beneath the large sakura tree, spreading their lunch back out, Kagome hugged her older cousin and started to spread out the food, as Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned back.

Just then, they heard a voice shatter their calm silence and looked up to see the group from inside waiting, the smallest blonde having asked the question on most of their minds in a sweet, childlike voice, "Haruhi, this is your cousin?"

- - - - - - - End of the First Chapter - - - - - - -

I realized when I finished this chapter that I didn't know the pairings, so please vote. I have a few ideas, but really would appreciate the input.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha, owned by Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

AN: Wow, that's a lot of reviews, isn't it? Just kidding, I'm really excited about the response on this story, and I hope it continues.

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, but I will address each specifically, as I try to do usually, and I want to also say thanks for all the votes. Do you know it took me two days just to answer all the reviews? I was shocked, this is great.

Also, if you reviewers wouldn't mind sending in some ideas for costumes and things for the Host Club to do, I would definitely appreciate it.

Also, would someone please tell me, is it Hunny-sempai, or Honey-sempai?

I hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint, and I also hope that the next chapter doesn't take so long. I just don't really know where this story is going, and would appreciate help. Also, I am searching for a beta. Any takers?

Reviews

Penneay7: Sorry about how long it took, and I hope you like this chapter too. Oh, and you're welcome.

Sango2005: Thanks, the plot is just beginning, but I think I know where it's going from here.

demonic-goddess666: I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the vote. Hope you like this chapter.

Bloodcherry: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the vote. I honestly like the twins too, Bloodcherry. Oh, by the way, just curious, what made you think of that for your username? If I'm missing something obvious, please just send me a pm so I don't look sillier, ok?

Lilith-Goth-Fairy: Thanks, no more… D

honey-senpai: Flattered that you love it, and I'm working on more. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will be comparable with a school year. Not sure how I will do that, but…

Sevvy101: Hey, I hope you do write another crossover, I've been searching and only found three. blushes at praise Thanks Erika, and I'm again sorry that this took so long.

Wild Horses: Thanks for the input and the vote.

hermonine: Happy you like it, working on quicker updates.

Dragon of Blood: I'm glad you find it interesting, and I'm trying to write a story line to make this a little quicker.

kunoichiKagi: Glad you like the story and I like your reasoning for the pairings. I think that those three and a few others might make an appearance. One thing I'll probably have is at least a few lines of the Band of Seven as well.

Kat-chan: Thanks, I'm glad you like the 'awesomeness', working on making this chapter as good as the first one apparently was.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Doin' my best.

shadow miko: Sorry about the timing for the second chapter, and I appreciate the extra time to develop before adding in pairings. I hope this chapter makes up for the time lapse.

Silver Moon Vampire: I appreciate the votes, but I just want to clarify. You mean Haruhi/Tamaki, Kaoru/Yura, Hikaru/Yuka, and Kyouya/Kagome? I just want to make sure I get your votes, and I don't think I've read more than one Mori/Honey, but I'll look into it, alright?

Choas Babe: Thanks for the votes, interesting pairings, although I might have to stretch a little to make Tamaki approve of Haruhi and the twins.

xXKillorbeKilledXx: Thanks for the feedback and the vote, hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first.

Sora: Good reasoning, I think that just might be true, but I got the votes.

DemonKingRaizen: Glad to have you hooked, still working on the updates.

Hoku ala: Glad you like it and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

MuppyPuppy: I got the votes, thanks for the input.

jully123: I'm glad you like it, and I believe that the one you are speaking of is Kyouya. I got your vote and appreciate the review.

Mz Mischief: Thanks for the feedback and I will work on developing the story.

Deserter: Good rationale, and I got the vote. Thanks for the fave, and I hope you like the second chapter.

Anime Punk Kitty: Cool username, and I think that's true.

Charlene: Still working on the updates, not just for this one, but I'm trying to also write original stories, so please bear with me.

vampiric sesshomaru gurl: I'm glad you do love this story. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.

Biolightning: Cool username, and I appreciate the feedback. Now, do you mean those guys with Kagome? Just want to make sure I get this vote right.

demon prince-sesshomaru: Wow, thanks. I got the votes, and I'll see if I can do that.

Full Moon Howl: Hello to you too, glad you like the chapter. Got your vote and I was trying to figure out which way to go with the story, so once I have an outline done, this will be updated a little more frequently.

Youko's Befuddled Fox: I'm glad you like the story, and when you figure out which pairing you want, just say so, alright?

Death By Squishy: Good to hear from you and I'm glad you like the first part, but I have a question. Do you mean a Mori/Hunny pairing? I just want to make sure I don't screw up your vote.

DeathNoteMaker: Glad you like the chapter, Hunny is adorable and he's going to be a main part of this story, not just as a Host Club Member, so I'm glad you like him.

lildevil0644: Thanks for the good review, and I got your vote. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.

Kurama'sFoxyMiko: I'm glad you like it, and I hope that you do like the rest. I understand the feeling of Honey/Hunny with someone else.

KuroxTenshi- Thanks for the review, and the vote.

your-brown-eyed-angel: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the pairing.

kitsunegirl48: I'm glad you like the first chapter, and I hope that you like this one.

To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE INPUT!! Can you tell I'm excited? I hope you all like the next chapter.

Here's the pairings, I really hadn't thought to put a few, but apparently, lots of people who reviewed did. Kudos!

Tamaki as father figure- 1

Guy/Guy

Tamaki/Kaoru- 1

Mori/Honey- 1

Girl/Guy

aHaruhi/Hikaru- 1

Haruhi/Kaoru- 1

Haruhi/Hikaru and Kaoru- 1

Haruhi/Mori- 3

Haruhi/Inuyasha- 2

Kagome/Kyouya- 9 – WOW, that's a lot of votes for the first chapter.

Kagome/Inuyasha- 2

Kagome/ Not Hunny- 1

Kagome/Mori- 4

Kagome/Tamaki- 1

Kagome/Hikaru and Kaoru- 1

Kagome/Nekozawa- 1

Yuka/Mori-1

Yuka and Yura/ Hikaru and Kaoru- 1

Yura/Hunny-1

Chapter Two

It had all started when the blonde boy, known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny, had asked who she was. Haruhi nodded hesitantly, and Kagome did as well, a smile on her face, "Yes, this is my cousin. I thought I was going to see you guys later." The older girl addressed her words, not to the smallest, but to Kyouya Ootori, the vice-president, and Tamaki Suoh, the president/king, giving them curious and slightly exasperated looks, the blonde giving her a sheepish smile and the brunette giving her a calculated look, his normal calm façade perfectly in place. The twins watched silently, each giving a slight smirk at having 'told on' Haruhi for not telling the Host Club about the imminent arrival of her cousin, and wondering what was going to happen about the newest student and Haruhi's debt. They'd immediately started talking quietly amongst themselves of pranks, and were plotting, looking at each other with signature devilish grins. Mori stood normally, stony and calm, carefully keeping tabs on Hunny as he looked at Kagome curiously.

As Haruhi silently asked the two why in the world they were there, the smallest host club member had crawled down Mori, smiling warmly at Kagome, who returned it readily. Hunny rarely did this, but introduced himself fully, laughing as Kagome did the same, "Hi, my name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everybody calls me Hunny. What's yours?" Within seconds, the two were talking like old friends, eating and giggling together, as she had pulled out some candy, and Hunny suddenly felt like he could relate to her all the more. Mori said nothing, sitting on the ground next to them, accepting Kagome's next container with a polite nod. Before Kagome could take her hands back, however, the twins were by her sides, identical curiosity, asking him if she had anything spicy, only to have two bowls of spicy noodles placed in their hands, their origin being the seemingly bottomless lunchbox that the younger brunette had brought. Before Haruhi could protest, the rest of the Host Club, Tamaki first, sat down and were eating what Kagome had brought, introducing themselves and each being given something they liked. Haruhi sighed and sat down as well, eating her part quietly, and sharing hers with Kagome.

In their rush to meet her, they had neglected to get their own lunches, and were therefore thankful to Kagome for sharing. Now, Tamaki sat, glaring at the twins with a mouthful of Ramen, while Kyouya was politely eating the bowl of spicy noodles, wondering why and how Kagome had fit so many things into his lunchbox. Having been scooted over to make room for the other members, finding himself next to Mori, Hunny, once again, was the first to venture over to Kagome, sitting next to her and smiling up at her, the sugar making him a bit hyper, "So, Kag-chan, did you know that Mori and I are cousins too? Are you going to hang out with us now? Are you in the same class as Haru-chan, Hikaru, and Kaoru? Will you be in the Host Club too? Do you have any more cand…mmhm…" Hunny would have continued had Mori not put a piece of candy in his mouth and spoke his name quietly, reminding him not to ramble and ask the newest person so many questions that he could not answer.

Kagome had thought a minute before answering, carefully choosing the order of her words to answer the sequence of questions in order, "No, I didn't know that you two were cousins. I don't know, maybe I'll hang out with you guys. Yes, I'm in their class. I'm not sure about the Host Club, and I didn't catch that last question, but I think you were asking for candy." Haruhi laughed, knowing that her cousin hadn't changed a bit from her answer and Hunny nodded, his jaws stuck together with taffy, Kagome laughed, and Hunny pulling his jaws apart just enough to smile at him. They ate as quietly as one can with the Host Club, the twins now torturing Tamaki about how little he truly knew about Haruhi, the king giving Haruhi pitiful looks. The pencil scratched across the paper as Kyouya took additional notes about the newest addition to the school, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye with veiled curiosity.

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, as the very empty file said, was identical to Haruhi on the outside, the only biological difference was their blood types; Kagome's was B and Haruhi's was O. The new student excelled in the liberal arts subjects, like music, art, and every language that had ever been put in front of him. He also seemed to have an affinity for technology, taking computer classes left and right. As Kyouya thought more about it, he wondered if he would take a look at his laptop. It had been acting strange lately, that being the reason he was using an old-fashioned notebook. He could always get a new one, but another link into Taisho, Co. was hard to find, as father had said, and he didn't want to offend the new student, not knowing his temperament.

Mori, watching the youngest and oldest carefully, stood silently, following Kagome and Hunny into the tree above with his eyes then his body, Hunny having never climbed one. Meanwhile, Haruhi was thinking quietly about how long she and her cousin had been apart while doing a little homework, trying to get it out of the way so that she and Kagome could catch up after she showed her around the campus, Host Club and her neighborhood. She was wandering a lot of things, especially after Kagome saying that a lot of things had changed, some things that she wouldn't easily believe.

All too soon for the new friends, blonde and brunette, lunch ended, and the group separated into its respective groups, girls gathering by the doors as they watched Mori pry a teary-eyed Hunny away from a sympathetic Kagome. Haruhi stood next to her cousin and smiled at her, apparently reminding the younger student something. Kagome hugged Hunny and muttered something into his ear that made him give a thousand watt smile and jump into the open arms of a slightly stunned Mori. He pulled the smaller boy over his shoulders, nodding a little to the two identical cousins and taking him away. Kyouya followed, taking a reluctant Tamaki, who had raced forward to embrace Kagome, exclaiming about adorable Kagome and his skills with the blonde upperclassman.

Kagome laughed and put her arm around Haruhi, picking up her things and following Haruhi into the building, "Thanks for reminding me that, Haru. It always used to work on me." Haruhi nodded and they walked into the next class, one that Kagome was actually good at, English. As they sat there, translating, Kagome thought back to the first person who had ever taught her and Haruhi English. Her father and Haruhi's mother, the closest siblings who were close to the very end. She and Haruhi had always promised they would be that close, no matter what. Looking at her paper to find a doodle of her and Haru as children, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, erasing it all and barely finishing the paper before the teacher collected them. Soon after, Hikaru and Kaoru were bustling her and Haruhi out of this class, into the next, and the one after that.

They reached the end of the day, and the twins were exclaiming that Kagome just _had_ to see that Host Club, and much the protest of the brunette cousins, they found themselves being steered that way. Kagome, ever the brave one, reached for the handle and turned it, astonished at the breeze filled with rose petals that rushed past her face when she pushed the door forward.


End file.
